smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rh390110478 (Character)
Rh390110478 'also known as '''RH '''is a character from the SFU. He is one of the wiki users. He is based off of his Real Life counterpart! User:Rh390110478. Appearence Rh is a block like figure with yellow skin, red headphones, a blue and orange shirt that says "SML SMG4", green pants, and a robotic arm. After "Vandal Buster: Part II", RH now has a blue robotic arm and a beard. Overview '(SPOILERS) Rh first appeared by himself in his own story "31 Days of Hallowiki!". He appeared in the short story "Nightmare on Jeffy Street" where he took the last line instead of Joseph. He also appeared in the epilogue where he thanked the reader for watching. But later, he got killed by a mysterious figure. He was revived in "12 Days of Plushmas!" where he said Mario fed him a 1-up to bring him back! He appeared in the short story, "How Black Yoshi Stole Christmas" where he and CuldeeFell13 were buying materials but were interrupted by Fatass. They helped Black Yoshi beat up Fatass and later beaten up Mario. He also appeared as a small role at the fight scene of "Robot Invasion" He helped Mario and the others fight Chef v1. When the battle was over, he decided to give Mario and the others some 1-ups. He later left to work on his projects! Unlike Robot Invasion, He had a major role in "Toad's Revenge!" where he helped Culdee and the others stop Toad. He later got zapped by Toad leaving him taken over by an Inverse Spirit. He later tried to stop the survivors by escaping in a train but was later pushed into the ocean by Culdee. When he came out, the inverse version was still inside of him. He later found his friends at a nearby village. His friends found out what was wrong with him and took him to a doctor. He was later sent back to bed ony for Toad to bring him back. He and the spirit where later split into separate bodies. The spirit (Now named Invertosis) fought Rh. Later they were tired and called a truce but Invertosis broke the truce by slicing off Rh's arm. Rh then chucks Invertosis into a portal. He got a robot arm by Finkleshitz later on. He appeared in "The Vandal Buster!" where he helped his friends to find who the "Vandal Buster" really is. He later left to work on his stuff. He wasn't seen for a while now. It was then found out that RH was "The Vandal Buster" all along and they went to stop RH 2.0 and his duplicate army! (Not only that, it was also revealed that the "Rh" that was with his friends was actually a phoney robot made by Onion Cream) He came back in "The Election!" where he was eating chicken wings until he saw a "Vandal Buster" signal and went to help Crash and the others. He appeared in many "CuldeeFell Shortz!", MarioFan2009 stories and "CROSS-ing over Shorts!". In "Slendytubbies!", RH and Culdee were being chased by Tinky Winky. They eventually killed him and helped the others stop Noo Noo and Po. He is set to appear in "The Jeffygeist Trilogy" and a few other stories. Relationships Coming soon Gallery Coming soon Trivia * While RH debuted in "31 Days of Hallowiki!", his avatar form wasn’t shown on screen until "Robot Invasion". Until then, he was just narrating. Category:SFU Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Users Category:Revived